


Memories

by IsaacBlade89



Series: Memory [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Memories, One Shot Collection, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacBlade89/pseuds/IsaacBlade89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny and Dash visit the old Amity Park high school football field, they share a moment together that reminds them of where they came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random story I wrote while I was bored at work. This is the first installment in a series of one-shots I wrote years ago. Enjoy.

On the grassy football field of Amity Park's high school Dash Baxter, just over Twenty-one, was reminiscing over the days when this field made him king. He tossed a football in the air as the memories flooded in. Their first big win at a state match, their first ever loss in the four year he played as QB, the first time he’d seen a friendly ghost, and most importantly the first time he confessed his feelings for someone he cared about.

Sure he told Paulina that he loved her, but that didn't really mean anything. It was puppy love, the kind you get when you're a kid and you think you know what love is. No, this confession was special. The sensation was tangible and it made him feel alive. He never knew that loving someone could feel so good, so right, so human and so fragile all at the same time. Of course, he knew the whole time that he was falling head over heels for this person, he just didn't want to admit it. Stubborn being his middle name, Dash couldn't help but watch from afar, knowing that if anyone found out they'd both be ruined.

Now, he didn’t care, knowing now that he should have cared less back then too. All the years of torment they went through together was worth everything they had now. Thinking back to that one night still made him shiver with excitement and arouse him even more so.

_Dash panted as he ran after the raven haired man ahead of him. It was dark on the field on the cool November night. They had just won their third state championship not an hour before and the field still smelled of mud, sweat, and rainfall. It certainly wasn't ideal conditions for running, the man ahead of him realizing this a little too late. The man slipped in the mud and fell forward. Dash caught him, snatching his shirt before he completely fell in the mud. Dash tried to catch his breath as he let go of the shirt, holding his shoulder instead._

_Danny knelt there heaving his breath, waiting for the blows to start. He knew it was a bad idea to confess his feelings to Dash, but it seemed like the right time to do it. The mud started to seep into the knees of his denim jeans, clinging to his body there. Danny shivered not only from the cool air and cold ground, but from the anticipation of what was to come. So far, Dash hadn't said a word and that worried him the most. Danny refused to look into Dash’s eyes. Fear of rejection made it an impossible task. He settled for the next best thing, begging for forgiveness._

_"I'm sorry Dash. I'm sorry I was so selfish, expressing my feelings the way I did. Please, don't hurt me," He begged. If he couldn't have Dash he hoped that he'd spare him at least. His head still hanging with defeat as he waited for the first inevitable hit._

_Dash was dumbstruck. He knew he'd done some awful things in the past to Danny, but he’d stopped doing that well over a year ago. He couldn't believe that the man knelt before him actually thought he'd hurt him. He might be a jock and sometimes a Neanderthal at its highest level, but he knew confessing ones feelings was the hardest, bravest thing one could do. Bravery that even he had trouble coming up with. He wasn't about to chastise Danny for doing what he wanted to do so badly._

_"Danny, I'm not here to hurt you," It was all he could say at the moment. It was one thing to do what Danny did, blurting it out in excitement and happiness. It was a completely different story saying it back when you don't know how. Danny flinched at the sound of Dash’s voice. He was expecting him to yell, but he barely heard his voice above the sound of the rain. Danny shivered from the cold. Or maybe it was the use of his first name. He wasn’t sure. It wasn’t like Dash to use his first name. He shook his head, he was thinking way too far into this._

_"Then what do you want Dash? If you're not here to hurt me, tease me, or make me feel like a complete moron I'd like to be alone," Danny said, his voice so close to cracking, the tension in the air was palpable. Danny took a shuddering breath, barely holding back the tears threatening to spill over. Dash's heart broke and he caved. Falling to his own knees, Dash pulled the man in front of him into his embrace. Placing his head in the crook of Danny's neck and shoulder he pulled Danny tight to him and shuddered out a sigh. He knew, at that moment, it was over. He couldn't bear to hold in his feelings anymore, to hide what he really wanted to say._

_Danny couldn’t think straight. He sat there in Dash's embrace, holding on to Dash's hands as a life line. As if the world would end in the event he let go. Furthermore, Dash was holding him as if his life depended on it. Danny could feel him shaking, almost as if he was crying. Danny couldn't resist any longer. He had to know what Dash was doing. He needed to know the truth behind his eyes. Barely able to turn around from Dash's tight grip, Danny lifted Dash's face so their eyes met. The awaiting emotions in Dash’s eyes jarred Danny’s soul. The tough guy, quarterback, bully from Amity Park was broken. The shield he’d worn was chipped away, revealing a man who knew what the pain of rejection was._

_Danny felt the only thing to do now was to show Dash what he really meant to him. Words would not, could not, be enough for this. He lowered Dash’s head so their foreheads were touching. He sat there for a moment waiting for the rejection that never came. He watched Dash’s eyes, years’ worth of misery in their depths, looking for a reasonable doubt. A reason he didn’t was what was to come. Seeing nothing of the sort Danny closed the gap between their lips. He kissed Dash softly at first, testing the new waters that were rippling right before them. Dash sat there a moment, pondering the feeling of Danny’s lips against his. A moment he thought would never happen._

_When the out lash didn't come, Danny moved to deepen the kiss, but was taken by surprise when Dash’s mouth moved against his own. He felt Dash’s hands move to his hips, holding him steadily in place. Danny relaxed, his dreams unfolding before him. He was soaked from the rain, cold from the wind and tired from the running, but this made it worth it. Dash broke the kiss, their foreheads resting together as they panted for breath._

_Dash sighed, feeling his tension slide away as the hands that were holding his head up caressed their way behind his neck. The feeling of kissing Danny was wonderful, better than what he expected. Instead of the minty sweetness he expected, he found a spiciness like cinnamon. Dash released some on his death grip on Danny’s hips moving his hands to rub circles in his back. Danny’s groaning response was enough for Dash to keep going. He had yet to open his eyes, not wanting this feeling to pass. It was new, enlightening and so much more than he’d ever expected._

_"Danny I know I'm a block head and a jock and all those other stereotypical things that makes me undesirable at times, but I know one thing is for sure. Nothing and I mean it; nothing has meant more to me than you, ever." Dash stated, opening his eyes to see the deep blues staring back at him. Danny was barely able to reply, the shock and awe holding him speechless._

_"I know. I was hoping you’d be my block head though," Danny whispered, a smile just hinting over his lips. Dash smiled back at him, unable to hold back the excitement._

_"I'd like that," Dash whispered back. Danny could see the complete honestly and raw emotion there. Danny laughed and jumped Dash pushing them to the muddy ground. He kissed Dash again, this time with gusto. Dash laughed with him thought the kiss and pulled back just long enough to say "so much for staying clean.” Danny took his mouth again silencing any further talking._

Dash felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist pulling him into an embrace. Dash knew exactly who it was and it made him smile. Danny always seemed to come at the right possible moment for him. Dash turned around and took Danny's face in his hands kissing him with all the passion he had. This field is where it all started and it always brought back the best memories. Danny, a little surprised by the kiss, kissed back and wrapped his arms around Dash's neck. He loved kissing Dash, this field made that memory even more powerful which sent tingles down his spine. The kind that made his ghost half shudder. 

"So, you've been thinking again. I know where this leads to," Danny laughed as he moved his hands down to the hem of Dash's shirt, running his fingers back up the bare, chiseled chest. Dash moaned at the contact of skin to skin and the cold air mixed with it. Danny smirked and lightly pinched a nipple, which was growing hard from the cold air and Dash's arousal. "I think I remember where it goes from here," Danny purred removing his hands from Dash's chest. He grabbed one of Dash’s free hands, running from the field toward the locker room of the school.

_The locker room door slammed open as the two boys fell in, still locked in a heated kiss as they fumbled around. Dash picked Danny up and walked him to the shower head farthest from sight. Cold water blasted them before the hot water kicked in and started the steam rolling. Dash reattached his lips to Danny's and continued their game of dominance. Soon they were both soaked to the bone and Dash lifted his shirt up and over his head throwing it in a random direction. The responding slap of the wet material echoed through the locker room. With the break in kissing Danny openly stared at Dash’s chest, enjoying the way the water cascaded down it. He licked his lips once before using his tongue to lick up a trail of water from Dash’s pecs to his neck. Dash shivered at the contact. He grabbed Danny’s shirt in his fists and pulled him closer wanting, needing the contact._

_Dash kissed his way down Danny's neck as his hands moved to the hem of the shirt. In a quick motion the material was lifted and gone before Danny could even blink. He felt the wall against his back in the next moment and Dash’s lips, once again, on his own. Danny, unable to move, laced his fingers behind Dash's neck for support as the sweet torture continued. He felt Dash’s fingers tracing patterns on his abdomen and he whined into the kiss. Dash pulled back and took a moment to appreciate the beauty before him. Danny was the picture of wet dreams; his hair wet and plastered to his forehead, eyes full of want, his lips plump from kissing, chest wet with sweat and shower water and the presence of an arousal, what more could anyone want? Danny moaned as Dash played with his nipples which were extra sensitive. Danny, finally getting used to the assault of feelings, moved his hands from Dash's neck down his chest to rest on top of his jeans. He unhooked himself from Dash and stood on the tiled floor for the first time since they’d come in the locker room._

_Dash stopped and looked into Danny's eyes. He knew kissing and making out was one thing. Anything further then this was asking for possible problems. Danny smiled and nodded at the silent question and pecked Dash on the lips before kissing his jaw and down his neck. At the same time Danny was also undoing Dash's pants. Before Dash knew it his pants were at his ankles and his growing member was in Danny's hand. A low groan emitted from his throat as Danny tortured his member with his one hand and his nipple with his mouth. The urge to throw Danny down and have him right there was intense, but he knew it wasn't the right move to make. Instead he decided to make Danny feel what he was feeling._

_Danny was impressed. Fully hard Dash was probably eight inches or more, the fabric of his boxers made it difficult to tell the real length. Danny was enjoying himself when he suddenly noticed his pants were gone and a hand was now caressing his cock as well. Danny was in heaven. Masturbating was one thing, but having someone else bring out such pleasure was a god send. Both of them were moaning their pleasure, enjoying the feeling of lust and need. Danny decided he wanted more so he slipped Dash's boxers off and grabbed his manhood flesh to flesh._

_Dash gasped and rested his head on the shower wall, bracing an arm next to his head. Through the fabric was wonderful, but having his untrained hand unguarded by fabric was so much better. With the water cascading down them it acted as a lubricant causing more tendrils of pleasure to ride up Dash's spine. What happened next completely caught him off guard and almost threw him over the edge. Danny got down on his knees and took Dash's hard cock into his mouth. The yelp that came from Dash's mouth was loud and thankfully, unheard. Danny tasted the head first, innocently licking the slit and feeling the size and shape of Dash's cock._

_Following his instinct he took the head and a little more into his mouth and swirled his tongue around what was in. Dash threw his head back and moaned. Taking that as a sign he was doing well Danny took more into his mouth and started to move back and forth on Dash's rod. Dash couldn't believe how incredible Danny was at this. That the pure innocence of Danny's curiosity could cause so much pleasure. Danny loved the feeling it gave him having Dash in his mouth. He felt like he had some control. Dash could feel a familiar climax coming and had to stop it. Pulling Danny off him he picked him up and kissed him before sliding to his own knees and pulling away the fabric that covered Danny's member._

_Danny wasn't too bad himself. While shorter by maybe an inch Danny was thicker than Dash and that caught him off guard. Instead of teasing Danny with swirls and kisses, Dash took him all the way into his mouth right down to the hilt. He gagged momentarily on the width, but easily started a rhythm that made the process bearable. Dash moaned and hummed as he took all of the raven haired man in. Danny moaned as Dash drove him insane. If this is what he was causing for Dash then he'd do it for the rest of his life. Dash continued to torture Danny by starting and stopping and kissing and blowing on the tip. Danny was so close to the edge that he thought he might burst. Suddenly Danny needed Dash like nothing else mattered._

_"Dash I need you, inside me… Please" Danny begged with a whine as he was still being serviced. Dash let go of Danny's member with a 'pop' from his mouth and sat there slightly slack jawed. Did he really want to go that far? The thought passed quickly though as Danny had pulled him up from his knees and kissed him. Once distracted Danny guided them to the far side wall where the showers were still going and keeping them wet. Placing Dash against the wall Danny spread Dash's legs wide so he could easily fit between them comfortably. He wasn't really sure what he was doing. In theory he knew but it only took one mistake to ruin it and he wanted it perfect, or at least near perfect as he could get._

_"Do you trust me?" Dash asked swallowing hard at the sudden need. Danny smiled and nodded. Dash kissed him once again and lifted him off the ground by the legs and supported them with his arms. Danny was now at hip height just above Dash's member. "It's going to hurt. I won't lie. Are you sure you want this?" Dash asked once more. Danny once again smiled, but this time kissed him with his answer instead of nodding. Dash was mildly concerned with the idea. Without lube it wasn’t going to be pleasant. He watched as Danny placed his fingers in his mouth and applied a liberal amount of spit. Taking the now lubricated fingers he placed them at his entrance and place the first one into his entrance._

_Dash groaned as he watched Danny impale himself with his own fingers. It was hot and the faces Danny made as he stretched himself were pure sin. He contorted his face as he placed a second finger, but was easily replaced by a groan and slacked jaw as he hit his prostate. Danny bit his lip as he continued to fuck himself. It wasn’t the ideal location for their first time, but it would have to do. He hit his prostate again and cried out. He rested his head against Dash’s shoulder and bit down on the skin there. Dash groaned rubbing his sex against the skin between Danny’s balls and his hole. Danny released his mouth from Dash’s shoulder and looked into Dash’s eyes._

_“Fuck me, Dash,” Danny ordered. Dash didn’t have to be told twice. Slowly, Dash lowered Danny onto his member, trying as hard as possible to not take him in one strike. Danny grimaced in pain and whimpered, but endured it all for the sake of the slight pleasure it brought. Dash stopped every other inch and waited to get permission from Danny to give more. Once fully in Danny sighed and waited for the pain to subside. The burning was there as promised, but it wasn’t enough to stop him. Danny took a cautionary thrust which caused Dash to moan._

_“Danny, if you keep doing that I won’t be able to hold back,” Dash warned gripping Danny’s legs harder. Danny vaguely thought there would probably be a bruise there tomorrow. Danny smirked cheekily as he moved again. This time the burn was less and the pleasure mounted. Dash groaned low, almost growling as he gripped hard again. Dash moaned and tried to keep it slow at first, but Danny wasn't having it, he wanted more…_

And more he got. Now in the showers in exactly the same position they had been that first time, Dash and Danny were reminding themselves of why they needed each other. Dash moaned as Danny set the pace, which was high and demanding. Danny threw his head back and grunted as the rhythmic beat was kept. Every so often Dash would hit Danny's prostate which would make him scream Dash's name. Danny couldn't even begin to describe the way he was feeling. The flood of emotions and feelings were paramount as they both reached for climax. Dash flipped them over and pushed Danny into the wall pumping his cock in and out of Danny’s ass. 

Grabbing Danny's shaft he pumped away as he continued his onslaught of pleasure from both sides. Danny couldn't take much more, his eyes burned with lust and need as his climax came closer. "Dash… I think… I'm close" Danny said through ragged breaths and moans. Dash smiled continuing his pace, knowing he was close to his own climax. Dash leaned in close to whisper in Danny’s ear. 

"Then come with me love," Dash’s harsh whisper breathed in Danny’s ear. He didn't have to be told twice. After a few more pumps and several thrusts both men climaxed throwing them into the bright existence of release. Jets of cum showered their chests as Dash filled Danny with his own seed. They rode their high as long as possible before Dash slowly eased them down to the floor. Their breaths mixed together as they panted. Their post coital bliss keeping them languid and limber. 

Danny smiled and kissed the man in front of him with everything he had. They both knew what this place did to them, for them. It was a reminder of their hope. What they went through to have what they had now. Dash smiled and held his dark haired love’s head between his hands. "Happy anniversary love," Dash whispered. Danny's smiled was wide as he kissed the love of his life. 

"Happy anniversary to you too," Danny said feeling the warm water as it washed away the sweat and cum from their bodies. "Come on, let get cleaned up," Danny said standing up and pulling his boyfriend up with him. Dash laughed shaking his head "Some things will never change…"


End file.
